Just an act
by qxzky
Summary: The newly PG-13 WWE wants to show its investors the extent of the sexual innuendo in the new rating. To accomplish this, they rev up a longstanding feud, and add someone they'd never used before. Would the scene go off as planned, or will the actress's antics break Kayfabe, and a few hearts as well?


The newly PG-13 WWE wants to show its investors the extent of the sexual innuendo in the new rating. To accomplish this, they rev up a longstanding feud, and add someone they'd never used before. Would the scene go off as planned, or will the actress's antics break Kayfabe, and a few hearts as well?

It was just an act, It was just an act, it was just an act,

Sheamus kept canting to himself as he preared for the next scene. The individuals in corporate asked him to shut Randy orton up with a kiss, then he would be interviewed by Michael cole. Hw would then carry AJ and Kaitlyn into the soundproffed locker room, and cose the door where they would remain for the rest of the show. It seemed pretty easy, yet Sheamus wondered where this left his character. He romised himself years ago that he would never get involved with another co-worker, and he doubted the divas would let him get out of the room without a little method acting.

Kaitlyn and AJ stood on their marks for the scene, waiting as they watched on a nearby monitor as Sheamus shut orton up with a kiss. It seemed like Orton leaned into the kiss at the last secondd, if anyne had bothered to keep the camera pointed at orton for a second longer, the world would have seen orton slackken his grip on his titles and lean in just a bit. Sheamus broke the kiss with a smig smirk, looking over at HHH. Sheamus headed to the ramp with HHH, where they announced the championship match.

Orton stood in the ring slinging the titles over his shoulders as he tried to calm his heart rate. He forced himself to wipe at his lips instead of licking them the way he wanted to. Rndy knew it was a mistake to tell HHH about his secret crush on Sheamus when he was still in ECW. He had been sure that HHH wouldn't do anything with that information, but HHH had wisely waited, having the creatie team work in the crush angle as son as the rating changed. Randy had neer seen it coming.

Sheamus and Hunter walked to the backstage area, where Hunter departed, and right on cue, Renee began the interview.

"So, Sheamus! That was quite the iss out there, which left a lot of people wondering, Did Randy orton drop the titles because you are just that good a kisser, or was the kiss just your way of showing you can do anything to Orton because you are that good at the mind games?"

Sheamus weighed the two options in his mind for a moment, then answered "Yes."

Renee loked at him for a moment, then started to ask another question, but Sheamus excused himself and headed over to AJ and Kaitlyn, who were arguing loudly in the hallway. Kaitlyn began crying as AJ stood on the tips of her converse sneakers, yelling unintelligible insults at Kaitlyn in a high screetch. Sheamus tossed AJ over his shoulder, and pulled a sobbing Kaitlyn into the locker room set aside for this scene.

Of course the creative team forgot to add Sheamus's match to the script, so Hunter threw together the idea that he would knock on the door and hand Sheamus some baby wipes, insisting that he show up for his match.

Once the three were locked into the room, almost immedeately, AJ and Kaitlyn worked as a collective force to push Sheamus into the folding chair, where they hadcuffed him in a seating position with his hands behind his back. Kaitlyn took an opportunity to strddle his lap as she undressed herself. Sheamhus egan to protedt and kick out of the chair, demanding they let him go.

"Relax, Shea, darlin! we're gonna make you feel rea good in a sec." Kaitlyn ran her hands ver Sheamus's milky skin hungrily, issing the irishman to silence his protesting. AJ had been rumaging through the bag as Kaitlyn was making out with Sheamus. He managed to pull away or a moment, and with a creative stream of cursing, assured the two divas that he would be pressing charges.

"Charges for what?" AJ asked slowly, still looking in the bag.

"Sexual assult."

AJ laughed maniacally. "Big, strong you would go before a judge and say we oerpowered you?"

"Ah could bring evidence that your combined strength would be sufficient to restrain me long enough to cuff me in this chair." Sheamus stared at the two with defiance.

"Hmmm. What about a compromise?" AJ asked sweetly.

"What kind?" Sheamus asked warily.

"We keep you in this chair, you don't have to youch us, just let us lick the salt off that big ass chest of yours." AJ roamed her eyes over him hungrily.

Sheamus thought about it for a moment. It would be a majr blow to his pride to try to compile evidence that the two women had assaulted him. At least if he did things their way, he could still say he was never sexually involved,technically. he gave a light nod, which was more than enugh for AJ. She began undressing, making out with Kaitlyn as soon as she removed her shirt. Both women ran their hands over Sheamus's thick thighs, kissing each other with more and more passion. Sheamus's inner thighs had always been a sensitive spot, and each time they touched him there, he had to fight the urge to moan. AJ climbed down from Sheamus's lap, fondling a now- nude Kaiylyn as she reached into the bag on the floor. Kaitlyn hellped Sheamus out of his kneepads, then looked back at AJ as she pulled out several toys.

"What didja bring, apie?" Kaitlyn ased, giving little growls of satisfaction as her hands never left Sheam us's skin.

AJ held up a thick, long dildo with a suction cup at the end. Sheamus had to do a double check to make sure it wasn't a mold of his own erection. Kaitlyn loked at AJ as if she were the world's biggest ignoramus.

"Whydja get the one with the suchion cup on it?"

"So we could stabilize it."  
"Good thinking, sherlock. On what?"

AJ simply stuck the suction cup to Sheamus's thigh, and Sheamus immedeately thought it was the most ridiculus thing he had ever seen. Kaitlyn made a face of recognition, and moved to grind against it while playing with Sheamus's chest. Sheamus let ut a huff of air and tossed his head back. AJ pounced ike an attack dog, licking and sucking at Sheamus's neck and traps as if they were here last meal. She suddenly turned and pulled the dildo where it was in front of Kaitlyn. She smacked the length against her friend's abs firmly.

"Don't just sit there, RIde it!" AJ went back to touching Sheamus's chest, and she ghosted a hand across his crotch at just the right moment.

"Is this making you hot?" she whispered breathily.

Sheamus looked awa and blushed profusely. He began to bob his knee in an impatient gesture, inwittingly fucking Kaitlyn with the dildo. KKaitlyn let out a few keening groans as she clutched Sheamus's arm for support. AJ looked over and grabbed a smaller vibrating dildo,she lay back on Sheamus's knee, showing a ot of balance as she lay back with her legs spread sliding the dildo into her moist heat. Sheamus bit at his lip and bobbed both knees at an alternating pace as AJ secured the suction cup on the bottom of her dildo to the pink flesh of Sheamus's thigh. Sheamus slid down in his seat and got his hips to move both women were screaming and touching each other. Kaitlyn's large cleavage bobbed up and down in an almost mezzmerizing motion while AJ's cleavage jiggled with every movement of his knee. Sheaus began bobbing the knee under kaitlyn harder and harder, hearing her moand increase more an more in volume as the long dildo pounded her rapidly. Sheamus sped up bouncing AJ and soon Kaitlyn was just screaming gibberish as wave after wave of her climax hit her. Sheamus never stopped bobbing either knee as her climax gushed out onto his thigh. AJ was nearing her orgasm by this time, and she began crying out in high pitched squeals. Sheamus had given up on not getting involved as his erection was clearly visible in the red trunks he wore. He stopped suddenly, and both womenleaned forward as he egan again, the new angle of penetration maing more and more climactic fluid gush out onto Sheamus's legs. AJ had originaly begun this as an attempt to get off while they were supposed to be method acting, but as she felt Sheamus forceful thrusts as he began to bounce them again, she couldn't tell herself to stop. Kaitlyn had long ago lost the ability to form words, much less sentences, and as the euphoric bliss they felt ceased at the knock at the door, both women let out a grunt of dissapointment.

AJ stood to walk toward the door, only to find herself completely wrecked. She waddled over bowlegged, pulling out the vibrator and turning it off with a shudder as she tried in vain to catch her breath and pretend she wasn't just having sex. She pulleed Sheamus's tshirt over her head and peeked out the door.

Hunter handed her the pack of wipes. "Tell Sheamus he has a match in five minutes. I suggest you clean yourself up, ecause your match is after his." HUnter had not yelled the words, so it was qite possible that Sheamus hadn't heard Hunter.

As AJ nodded and shut the door, she fully intended to tell Sheamus what Hunter said, but each step she too made her pert nippled rub against the fabric of his t-shirt, sending pleasursble shocks strait to her pulsing heat. She had grabbed another dildo before she knew it, and as Sheamus asked what Hunter said, the words passed her mouth before she thought them.

"Hunter says we have one more hour."


End file.
